policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
Members Like all good dog patrol (you must have puppies and dogs as a member). But there are 6 human members (yes we have Captain Turbot, Alex Porter, Jim Gaffigan and Police Jesus): Original Members #'Ryder': A ten-year-old human boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. His job is to give the pups mission instructions and to build their equipment. He drives an ATV. He lives with the six original pups at the Lookout. His catchphrases are "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" and "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" #'Marshall': The clumsy, but big-hearted Dalmatian who serves as the team's firedog and medic. He drives a firetruck that transforms into an ambulance. He always causes a humorous mishap when the PAW Patrol pups try to enter the Looko #'Rubble': The gruff-looking, but sweet and athletic English Bulldog with the skills of a construction pup. He drives a yellow bulldozer. He is a big eater who likes to crack jokes, often relating to his love of eating. His main call-outs are "Rubble on the double!" and "Let's dig it!" #'Rocky': The aquaphobic, but enthusiastic and resourceful mixed breed with eco skills. He drives a recycling truck that transforms into a tugboat. He hates water and is often hesitant to carry out water-based missions, unless it involves becoming a merpup. His main call-outs are "Don't lose it, reuse it!" and "Green means go!" #'Skye': The graceful, cute, and smart Cockapoo with the skills of a pilot who serves as the aviator and air rescue pup of the team. She drives a pink and silver helicopter with a harness in the back. Her main call-outs are "This pup's gotta fly!" and "Let's take to the sky!" #'Zuma': The water- and laughter-loving Chocolate Labrador retriever. He has the skills of a lifeguard, such as swimming and diving. He drives a hovercraft that can transform into a submarine. His main call-outs are "Let's dive in!" and "Ready, set, get wet!" #'Chase': The mature and serious German Shepherd with the skills of a police dog, traffic cop, and super spy. He drives a blue police cruiser that transforms into a super spy vehicle. His main call-outs are "These paws uphold the laws!" and "Chase is on the case!" Secondary/Occasional Members #'Everest': A hyperactive Husky who is called to serve as an official member whenever there is an emergency relating to snow or ice. She drives a snowmobile. She lives at the snowboarding resort of Adventure Bay. She first joins the team in "The New Pup". She appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. Her call-outs are "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" and "Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" #'Tracker': The newest addition, a Chihuahua with super hearing capabilities who lives in the jungle. He drives a white and green Jeep. He debuts and becomes a member in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". His call-outs are "I'm all ears!" and "Todo oidos!" #'Robo-Dog': A fast and robotic pup who was built by Ryder. He has the duty of driving the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller, the Mission PAW Cruiser, and the Sea Patroller. He debuts in "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" and becomes an official member in "The New Pup". His vehicle, the PAW Patroller, appears in the theme from season three onwards. He cannot speak and has no call-outs, but communicates by barking. #'Marley': we all know that she joined the PAW Patrol, thanks to the love between her and Police Jesus, although before Police Jesus came back to earth, I separated from her with the PAW Patrol, how sad was her moving story about the love of her and Police Jesus! #'Police Jesus': the police protagonist of the series helped PAW Patrol to defeat Team Flare and destroy Zygarde, because Police Jesus and PAW Patrol made a big mistake, they plan to avoid Team Flare's shady plans to conquer Kalos, then before back to earth, Police Jesus separated from PAW Patrol with Marley to return to Team Villalba. #'Que': an accomplished scientist and inventor, Que can make anything that will tell what animals live in a certain area, or a tracker to find those who do wrong. He will be one of the main protagonists in Outdoor Patrol. #'Dauntless White-Rose James': is a Diplomat, Tech, and Medic/Doctor Pup. He is a very unique and carring Sentient Canine Species. He hates bullies and show offs. He is also skilled in a variety of fields, which are but not limited to Medic and Tech officer. #'Rewa': is the PAW patrols mechanic pup. She doesn't just do buildings she can fix anything even emotions. Rewa is a grey hound and is skinny because she has a eating disorder #'Astro': he is usually happy, but kind of dreamy. He loves going to space, and sometimes he takes his friends with him. He's very gentle, and gets scared easily. He often has trouble fighting back. His best friend is Marcus. #'Cap'n Turbot': The PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member in special merpup-themed episodes. He is the marine biologist and watchman of Adventure Bay. He debuts in "Pups Make a Splash" and first joins in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". He appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. His vehicles are a boat called the Flounder and an orange diving bell. His call-outs are "Turbot tackles trout!" and "This cap'n can do!" Other/"Honorary" Members #'Alex Porter': Given "honorary" member status after helping save Cali in "Pups Save Alex". #'Jim Gaffigan': A real-life comedian whose in-universe dog recreation was a member in a short. Category:Team Flare Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Heros Category:PAW Patrol